


Scavenging for Parts

by Madifishy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Camp Jaha | Arkadia, Developing Relationship, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Surprise Kissing, dropship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madifishy/pseuds/Madifishy
Summary: Jasper and Monty head out to the dropship to scavenge for some parts, and Jasper starts to think about Bellamy's 'whatever the hell we want'.





	Scavenging for Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers if you haven't made it through ALL of season 1
> 
> Also, if you find any typos, please tell me! I didn't entirely proofread this because I wrote it at 2 in the morning, so expect to see some imperfections.

"Remind me again why we're trudging through the forest to the dropship" Monty complained, wiping sweat from his forehead and ducking to avoid a large bug. 

"I already explained to you, I need to salvage some tech. Wires mostly" Jasper replied

"Why can't you just get them from Arkadia? There are tons."

Jasper laughed sarcastically "Sure, I'll just march up to the supply deck and grab an armful. I'm sure security will take kindly to that."

Monty sighed, but decided it was better not to complain. Any argument with Jasper was a lost argument. 

Finally, they could spot the dull glint of the metal shining out from the brush. "Full speed ahead" Jasper muttered, ducking his head and continuing forward. 

When they reached the abandoned camp, they climbed across the downed wall and picked their way around skeletons and charred remains to reach the dropship. Jasper pulled a gun from the back of his belt and aimed it into the dropship, unsure of whether grounders or wildlife had claimed the ship as their own. 

"Jasper, where'd you get a gun!" Monty hissed, making it sound much more like an angry statement than a question. 

"I borrowed it from Bellamy, don't worry."

"He's going to kill you."

Jasper laughed quietly "I know."

They scanned the dropship to make sure it was clear, then they headed upstairs. Monty closed the hatch behind them and pushed a heavy crate over it to discourage any passerbys from confronting them. 

Jasper laid his bag on the ground, reaching into its depths, his hand emerging with a flashlight. He pried a panel off of the floor, exposing a crawl space filled with a tangled mess of wires. "Here goes nothing" Jasper uttered, dropping his legs down into the opening. 

"Be careful dumbass, last thing I need is to haul you back to medical and explain why you have electric burns."

"I'll keep that in mind" Jasper replied, ducking his full body into the crawl space. Monty took a seat beside the space, watching Jasper disappear into the jumble of wires. 

Monty checked around the top floor of the dropship once more before allowing himself to relax a bit. He pulled over a crate to lean against, and got Jasper's journal from his bag, reading over the parts Jasper needed. "Where do you plan on finding a galvanized rigid conduit, Jasper? We're in a dropship, not a power plant."

"Shut up and let me work, Monty"

"Fine, fine" Monty smirked, putting his hands up in surrender, even though Jasper couldn't see him. He set the notebook back into Jasper's bag, and leaned his head back onto the crate. 

\------------------

Jasper grasped a red wire and brought some pliers to it, holding it out of the way so he could see the conduit below. Dozens of wires poured into the box, making it hard for him to see exactly what he was looking for. He pushed a handful of wires out of the way with his other hand, and felt a heated charge shoot through his hand "Shit!"

He yanked his hand back, rubbing his fingers. "Damnit. Monty? Can you hand me my gloves?" He waited a moment, and got no response. "Monty!" 

Still no response. Shit. 

Jasper quickly sat up and turned himself around, crawling on hands and knees toward the hatch opening. "Monty!" He reached the opening and peered out, his friend nowhere to be seen. He hauled himself up out of the hole, looking around, perplexed and afraid. 

The hatch still had the crate over it, meaning no one had left or entered. Or if someone had entered, they did a good job of doing so quietly and replacing the crate. 

He pulled out his gun, holding it readily in front of him, finger on trigger. He scanned the room, and began slowly walking to the doorway to the only separate room in the ship. He reached the doorway and took a breath before quickly turning around the corner, coming face to face with Monty and shouting. He stumbled backward, tripping over some wires, and his ass hit the floor. 

Monty raised a brow at him "What are you doing? Why the gun? You know what, never mind. I found some of the stuff you needed, but it's in the wall here, about face height. I could hoist you up."

Jasper's eyes were wide as he still struggled to catch his breath. Monty held out a hand, and hoisted him up. They walked over to where Monty said he had discovered the parts, and Monty reached up, removing a panel from the wall and revealing a crawl space, barely large enough for someone to turn around in. 

Monty leaned to the ground, intertwining his fingers and dropping to a knee, ready to hoist Jasper up. "Ready?" he asked, glancing up. 

Jasper huffed. "Ready as I'll ever be." He placed a foot into Monty's hands and Monty lifted, raising Jasper up to the entry. Jasper quickly grabbed hold of the two handles inside and crawled in. He scanned the walls as he went down the tunnel, desperately searching for what he needed. He reached the end, and turned around, surprising himself when he was actually able to. He slowly crawled back, finding what he was looking for near the entrance to the hatch. "Found the last thing I need" he shouted. 

"Cool. Grab it and let's get the hell out of here" Monty replied. 

"Why so eager to leave?" Jasper asked, flipping his flashlight on and leaning it on the wall, aiming at the power source he was working with. "I was hoping we could whip out the lighter and light up. Like old times" he joked sarcastically, reaching for his pliers. 

"Ha-ha. Very funny" Monty responded, the end of his sentence punctuated with a quiet gasp.

"You alright?" Jasper asked, still working away. 

"Yeah. I thought I heard something. It was probably just you working."

"Probably."

Jasper worked in silence for a while, and his brain started thinking. "Hey Monty?"

"What's up?"

"Remember when Bellamy use to say, 'whatever the hell we want'?"

"Yeah, he was being a dumbass. Why?"

Jasper shifted, setting down his pliers and running the back of his hand across his forehead, whisking away beads of sweat. "I've been thinking about it a lot."

"Have you come to any conclusions?" Monty joked. 

"A few" Jasper replied, looking out the opening at Monty. 

"Like..?"

Jasper gave a small smile as he watched Monty through the hatch. His face always looked so concerned. Jasper crawled over to the opening on hands and knees, laying down at the entrance, resting his head on his folded arms. 

"Dude, we don't have all day" Monty piped up, pretending to be irritated.

"You're right. We don't have all day. Just most of it."

Monty smiled "jackass."

Jasper laughed breathily. "You too, buddy."

They met each other's eyes and held their gazes for a moment. They both had brown eyes, but Monty's were darker, and had a more enveloping feeling to them, while Jasper's were more of a comforting shade of brown. 

When Monty had realized how long they had been holding eye contact, he laughed nervously, and ran his hand through his hair, looking down at his feet. 

"Monty, come here."

Monty looked up, once again meeting Jasper's eyes. Monty listened, and took several steps closer so he was face-to-face with his best friend. 

"What?" Monty asked. 

"Whatever the hell we want." Jasper leaned forward and his lips collided with Monty's, a little more forcefully than he had wanted. At first, Monty's eyes were wide as he registered the shock. He slowly began to understand what was happening, and he relaxed, returning the kiss. 

They kissed like that for a while, just gently touching lips, the occasional nibble, or a tongue moving around. Jasper took both his hands and grabbed Monty's face, pulling him into the kiss more. Monty pulled away, and Jasper groaned in disappointment. 

"Want me to help you down from there?" Monty laughed, looking at Jasper leaning out of the hole in the wall. 

"Escort me down" Jasper replied, hopping into Monty's arms. They both sat on the ground leaning against the wall of the ship, and continued their makeout session, blocking out the world around them. They kissed progressively more passionately, until Jasper pushed Monty to the ground, climbing on top of him and kissing his neck. Monty whined desperately, and leaned up into Jasper's touch. 

"Excited?" Jasper asked breathily, trailing kisses down the side of his friend's neck. 

"Yeah.. something like that" Monty replied, reaching a hand around to pull Jasper's neck down, forcing his friend closer to himself. 

Jasper sat up on his knees, removing his shirt and tossing it aside before leaning back down. Right before his lips touched Monty's, the walkie talkie in his back let out a deafening squeal, followed by a familiar voice. "Jasper, Monty, where the hell are you guys? There's a weapon missing and you two are unaccounted for. Get your asses back to Arkadia right now unless you want Kane to hear about this."

Jasper huffed "Bellamy, Bellamy, Bellamy. Always ruining the fun." He leaned down and placed one final kiss on Monty's neck before standing up and helping Monty up. He put his shirt back on and picked up his bag. 

The walkie let out another squeal before Bellamy's voice came through again. "I mean it. Get your asses back here. Now. I know you're listening."

As they exited the dropship, Monty leaned over and gave Jasper a small kiss on the cheek. "Meet me in my bunk later?" Monty asked. 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Jasper replied. And with that, they began the long trek back to Arkadia.


End file.
